


Gwaine's Last Birthday

by Tamasha



Series: The Parties of Our Lives [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Cancer, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Partying, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has been diagnosed with terminal cancer and his friends have decided to throw him a birthday party that will most likely be his last. Even Lance, who has been abroad for two years, is coming back for this special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine's Last Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara and Natasha

The party was in full swing by nine o'clock. Merlin had been doing his best to play a decent host to all the guests, but there was just too much going on for him to keep up with. He decided to just stick with Percival and wait it out. The problem with the party was that it was Gwaine’s birthday party, so it was all of Gwaine’s friends rather than Merlin’s and Arthur’s. Which really only became a problem when Gwaine arrived and got them all up to his level. For a man who had no idea the party was going to happen, he sure did shift into party-mode quickly.

Percival had told Merlin he'd keep him company throughout the night, though. Merlin didn’t know him very well, but he was Gwaine’s boyfriend, so he had to be alright - though Merlin was pretty sure Elena would disagree, but she wasn't here, so she couldn’t make Merlin feel bad for taking sides. Not that Merlin was taking sides. Elena should have come, really. She had thought about it, and did want to, but she said that all things considered it would just look like she was only going for her own guilt more than anything, and she didn't want Gwaine’s last memory of her to be the bitter ex-girlfriend who said goodbye at his last birthday party out of pity.

Thinking about the fact that Gwaine would be gone soon, and all that this party represented, Merlin retreated more into himself. Percival didn’t keep his promise, however, and soon found some of his other friends to talk to; bless him for trying. Merlin couldn’t blame him for giving up, though, seeing as Merlin was lost in thought. That's when he decided that getting drunk was in his own best interest tonight, and honestly in the spirit of the party itself. He downed his current drink in one go, regretting it immediately.

He didn’t even realize that he was tipsy till he stood up to find Arthur. The ground wobbled beneath him and he figured it was best for him to just stay put. He scanned the crowd and found Arthur playing liar's dice with some of his friends from Uni: Tristan, Jim, and some other bloke whose name Merlin couldn’t remember. Watching from his place in their living room, Merlin wished to go to Arthur without feeling dizzy or stupid, but that didn’t seem like a reasonable feat to accomplish at the time.

Gwaine clapped a hand to Merlin’s back, giving him one of his best cocky-Gwaine smiles. "Hey, Merls. You get enough to drink?" 

Merlin nodded. "I think too much."

"No such thing!" Gwaine shouted, pulling Merlin with him to the kitchen.

Passing Arthur, Merlin slid his hand over his boyfriend's shoulder to get his attention. Arthur looked up from his game and smiled widely. Merlin mouthed "help" which Arthur only laughed at, going back to his game.

"Have you met Lance?" Gwaine asked suddenly.

Merlin turned to him, still a bit unstable, even though he wasn’t quite drunk yet. Merlin just hated drinking, it made him dizzy and nauseous. He'd much prefer to smoke, but he had given that up nearly a year ago now, and was keeping away from it intentionally at the party.

"What?" he asked, realizing he hadn't actually listened to Gwaine their entire trip over to the kitchen.

"Our wonderful friend Lance. He went to Tibet or some shit to help some random orphans there. He left about two years ago, but has come back, just for my birthday!" Gwaine finished with a fist pump. The unspoken 'and also because I am dying of cancer' hung heavy in the air.

Merlin smiled weakly. "Good! He will be here soon?"

"Gwen said they were heading over; she just picked him up from the airport."

Then Merlin distantly remembered that Arthur had mentioned a Lance before, and now with the reminder that Gwen had had a boyfriend in some other country, Merlin realized it was probably all the same Lance. "Oh, wait, Arthur might have said something about him."

"Was it that he'd suck his dick?" Gwaine joked, but Merlin’s face stilled. Gwaine shook his head at Merlin for not laughing. "He is one of Arthur’s best friends. Probably is his best friend, actually. Arthur has probably been waiting on pins and needles for his boyfriend to come home."

Merlin scowled. Obviously that was a joke - Gwaine practically called everyone boyfriends or girlfriends - but it still didn’t sit well with Merlin. Especially because of what Gwaine had said about Arthur. Arthur did say he was excited to see Lance, and Arthur had been a little antsy about the party, but Merlin had guessed it had much more to do with the fact that the party was being held at their much-too-small apartment than the fact that Lance was coming from Tibet. Well, at least that's what Merlin had thought. Maybe Arthur was a lot more excited than he had let on; Arthur didn’t wear his emotions on his sleeves like Merlin did. And what was that joke about Arthur sucking Lance’s dick? That wasn’t an unusual joke for Gwaine to make, but his tact was nonexistent.

Gwaine made an announcement that Lance was on his way, and the entire group erupted in cheers. Even Percival, who Merlin was positive could not have met Lance before, was clapping excitedly. Arthur was beaming, nodding to Tristan at the announcement, but he went back to his game soon enough. Merlin pursed his lips in confusion.

So Lance was the famous, brave friend who had traipsed the world to save starving children in a distant land. The friend Arthur had mentioned a few times, but never really talked about in detail. The man who Gwaine had called wonderful and whose dick Arthur would - apparently - gladly suck. Merlin was a little tipsy, and certainly not jealous. Lance seemed like a legitimately good bloke. He had done much more than Merlin had done in his life, and all his friends seemed to adore him. And there was nothing to worry about.

Merlin downed the drink Gwaine had left him on the counter and walked decisively back to the living room.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Lance was on his way. That was basically the only thought going through Arthur’s head, even though he was playing a bluffing game with dice. Lance was on his way! He was acting like a child, getting all giddy and excited about seeing his friend, but Lance was one of his best friends and he hadn’t seen him in almost two years. It was high time he come home, even if it was only because his other best friend was dying.

Obviously, the thought of the real reason for Gwaine’s extravagant birthday party brought down Arthur’s mood. Gwaine had acute myeloid leukemia. Gwaine was going to die within a few months. He was able to handle the information, but he hadn’t quite made his peace with it yet. He mostly ignored it.

It was Tristan who noticed his plummeting mood first. “Hey, what’s with the scowl?” he asked, nudging Arthur with his elbow. “Jim may be winning, but you’re definitely ahead of me.” Arthur shrugged. Obviously, everyone here was aware of the situation, but he didn’t want to bring them down by reminding them.

Tristan just shrugged and turned back to the game, but Jim was more intuitive. “Buck up, Arthur,” he said gently. “It’s a party.” Arthur nodded and offered a weak smile. Gwaine wasn’t with this group right now, but Jim was right. He needed to stay positive and enjoy the night. Grief was pointless while Gwaine was still alive.

There was a pitcher of beer on the table, and Arthur grabbed it now and poured himself a glass. He downed half of it immediately, and finished with a grin. “Eight sixes,” he announced, because it was his turn.

Tristan was quick to say, “Bullshit,” so everyone revealed their dice and the count came to eight exactly. Arthur patted Tristan’s hand as he shoved a die into the center of the table.

“Hey,” Arthur said sweetly. “I may be winning, but you are definitely not out of the game.” Chris, who  _ was _ out of the game, gave Arthur the v sign. Tristan copied the gesture.

They carried on with the game, and when Jim won, they just kept talking and drinking. The conversation soon centered on the latest footie game: Chelsea vs. Manchester U. Arthur had seen the game and was interested enough to give his opinions, but he wasn’t giving it his full attention. Lance was on his way! And then, before long, Lance was there.

Arthur and Tristan raced each other for the door when he walked in. Gwen was with him - she had picked him up - but they both piled into Lance for a stumbling hug, and she stepped deftly out of range. Jim and Gwaine and many others showed up seconds after and there was a mess of hugs and greeting for a while. Then, the chaff trickled away and it was just Gwaine, Jim, Tristan, and Arthur.

“God, man, it’s been so long,” Tristan said for the third time.

Lance just smiled. “It really has. It’s good to be back.” Lance nodded meaningfully toward Gwen, who wasn’t far off. Arthur smiled too. He finally had someone just as special, but Lance didn’t even know him yet.

“Lance, there is someone I want you to meet,” Arthur said. He turned and found Merlin hovering behind him, so he waved his boyfriend forward enthusiastically. Merlin moved hesitantly, but Arthur watched, proud, as Merlin joined them.

 

~~~~~~~

 

So Lance had arrived and there was a full five minutes of greeting, hand shaking, and hugging - lots of hugging - before Arthur remembered that he had a boyfriend.

"Merlin!" Arthur motioned for Merlin to join the group that had greeted this man... the beautiful, tan, handsome man. "I want you to meet my friend Lance."

He was much more gorgeous than any actual human should be, Merlin noted. He was buff and... Merlin was almost attracted to him himself, if he wasn't so damn touchy with Arthur. Merlin’s head hurt a lot; he had definitely drunk too much. Merlin dragged his feet as he walked over to the door. Lance pushed his shiny long dark hair from his face before he offered his hand to Merlin to shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Merlin!"

"Yeah," Merlin breathed, holding on a bit tighter than strictly necessary. "Heard so many great things about you," Merlin admitted through gritted teeth.

Arthur took Merlin’s hand as Lance dropped his other one. "Merlin works at the pet hospital down the street, and he also does magic shows for parties and events."

"Magic, huh?" Lance said, and Merlin thought he noted a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Compared to roaming the world saving kids, Merlin couldn’t even get upset with Lance for thinking dumb magic tricks were unimpressive.

"It's nothing." Merlin pulled his hand away from Arthur so he could cross his arms. Really, he just wanted to cover himself up and disappear. For all the tricks he could do, he hadn’t yet mastered vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"It's not nothing!" Arthur insisted.

"I think it's great," Lance agreed.

Merlin just rolled his eyes before tensing when Arthur wrapped his arm around him. Then Arthur kissed Merlin’s cheek, and Merlin relaxed slightly. Lance was, Merlin realized, standing there, holding Gwen’s hand. It wasn’t like Merlin actually had anything to worry about. He just didn't like how beautiful this Lance was and how Arthur looked at him like he was perfect.

"Excuse me," Merlin began. "I need to use the loo."

But he didn’t go to the bathroom. He went, instead, to his and Arthur’s bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Maybe it was rude to leave like that, but Merlin was drunk and didn't want to keep talking to "wonderful" Lance. No thank you.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Merlin slipped away as soon as he could, but Arthur assumed he was just overwhelmed. Or maybe he really did just need to pee, he had been drinking quite a bit. Either way, Arthur hadn't seen Lance in years, actual years, and Lance was his best friend besides Gwaine. Maybe even more than Gwaine. That was a choice he didn't fancy making.

Lance, recently back from Burkina Faso, had stories to tell and he had everyone's lives to catch up on. He circulated the room, chatting with different groups, and Arthur mostly followed him. Arthur noticed that he watched Gwen like a hawk and smiled whenever she looked at him. After completing the rounds, they ended up sitting down to a game of truth or dare, thanks to Gwaine’s inner child.

At this point, Arthur realized Merlin was still gone and he decided to go check on him.  He would be grateful to miss out on truth or dare, and he actually was a little worried by now. The loo shouldn't take this long, and maybe Merlin had passed out. Arthur should at least get him to bed, if that was the case.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Fifteen minutes passed before Arthur came and found him. By that time Merlin wasn’t as drunk or mad, he just wanted to lay on the bed and be miserable, mostly because of the alcohol. Merlin wondered why he even drank, he hated it.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, switching on the light.

Merlin buried his face in the pillow. "He's not here right now, but if you'd like to leave your name and number and a brief message, he will get back to you as soon as possible." Face still in the pillow, Merlin made a loud long 'beep' sound.

"Hey, Merlin, this is your boyfriend, Arthur. I just wanted to see if you were coming back to the party anytime soon or if you have expired for the evening?"

Merlin sat up abruptly, hurting his head in the process. "Expired?"

Arthur smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Pouting." Merlin crossed his arms. "I don’t like Lance."

Arthur looked truly offended. "Why!?" he demanded.

Merlin pursed his lips, knowing he had no reason whatsoever. "Because he is beautiful and tan and gorgeous and saves children and he's apparently your best friend that Gwaine thinks would allow you to suck his dick if you asked."

Merlin had unloaded many insecurities on Arthur in the past. Every time Arthur would approach the topic carefully and gently. But tonight - maybe he had been drinking too - tonight, Arthur laughed. "Merlin," he said placatingly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But he's so pretty!" Merlin whined rolling over. "I don’t like his pretty face."

Arthur quirked a brow. "Do I have something to worry about?" he joked.

Merlin sat up. "No. I just don't like the way you look at him."

"How's that?" Arthur asked conversationally.

Frowning slightly, Merlin responded, "Like he is important."

"He is important," Arthur replied automatically. Merlin frowned deeper. "He's one of my best friends, Merlin."

Merlin sighed, feeling silly all of a sudden. “I'm sorry. I know that. But, erm, you don't want to suck his dick?” Merlin ventured hesitantly. He looked up at Arthur who had sat on the end of the bed, one hand holding up his head that was looking at Merlin fondly, and a bit disappointed.

“Not even a little bit, Merlin,” Arthur admitted very calmly, like Merlin was the fool.

Merlin  _ was _ the fool. He shouldn't have left the party like that. Or at all. The party was about Gwaine. Not Merlin's stupid drunken insecurities. “Sorry. That was a dumb question.” Merlin bit his lip and sat up to meet Arthur. “I'm an idiot.”

“Not an idiot,” Arthur protested. “Just drunk and jealous.”

Merlin scowled. “Not jealous!” But his argument was weak so he stopped there. “Maybe a little, but that's only because he's pretty.”

Arthur sighed, as if he were truly exasperated. “You need to stop saying that or  _ I  _ will get jealous.”

Merlin laughed. “All right, Arthur. You're the prettiest one at the ball.”

But Arthur was still scowling. “I'm handsome. Not pretty.”

“One day, babe, I'll convince you of your beauty!” Merlin moved forward and took Arthur’s face in his hands and kissed his boyfriend hard. “Love you,” he said breathlessly, as he pulled away.

“Love you more,” Arthur argued, standing up. “Now come back to the party. I miss you.”

Merlin nodded and obeyed his boyfriend, taking his hand. “Fine, but I know you miss Lance more.”

“Not even close,” Arthur lied, but Merlin let it slide, because he appreciated Arthur more than he was letting on in the moment. Merlin slipped easily into a smile as they walk back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fourth installment in this universe. If you have been keeping up, a lot has changed for our Merlin and Arthur. Merlin is now moved in with Arthur and they are getting more serious. If you've read Sophia's Third Birthday, you know how this story ends up. We hope you enjoyed this slice of their lives. Hopefully the wedding will be posted next, we will see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
